Strong
by moonlightfall
Summary: Fluff, Drama, Smut. I changed Regina into Reid. He and Emma have a life together but Snow tries to break them up. Will she succeed or is Emma's and Reid's love stronger than her. Swan Queen. Smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Emma/Reid (Regina)**

Emma entered the mayoral office and slammed the door shut behind her. She saw Reid flinching and looking up then. A smile appeared on his face when he saw who entered his office but quickly vanished when Emma looked at him dangerously. He stood up and walked over to her. "On your knees.,"Emma said and he sunk on his knees in front of her. She patted his hair. "Good boy. Aren't you a really good boy?,"she asked him and he nodded. "Prove it." She pulled her skirt up a bit and he quickly crawled between her legs. Emma watched how his head vanished under the skirt and a hot tongue softly started to lick her.

She sighed contently and he started to increase his work. He pulled her leg over his shoulder and dove in with his tongue. "Good boy! Such a good boy...,"Emma moaned and gasped when he added two fingers. He pumped them slowly in and out of her until he was satisfied and started to add more fingers. Soon his whole hand vanished in Emma while he sucked her clit and she couldn't stop herself anymore from cumming. She came hard in his face before she pushed him away and balanced herself quickly. She smiled satisfied. "Come here, pet.,"she said in a seductive voice and he crawled back to her. She patted his head softly and felt how Reid leaned into her touch.

She kneeled down to him shortly and kissed him. They both knew that it was just a game to them. "Love you.,"Emma whispered before she let her tight mask slip back over her face and he smiled softly. "I love you more.,"he mouthed and Emma smiled slightly. She looked into his eyes and saw trust, love and caring in them. "Screw the session.,"she said and pulled him up and against her. He smiled and pulled her closer against him. "Dinner?,"he asked and Emma nodded. "I will repay your favor tonight.,"she said and took his hand. He kissed her cheek. "You don't have to. I'm completely ok with you being happy.,"he answered and took his money before they headed out.

Emma looked up to him. The man who was almost 2 heads taller than her but still let her 'beat' him whenever she wanted to. He noticed her gaze and looked over to her. "What's in your mind?,"he asked and pulled her closer. "Nothing. Just you.,"she answered and he smiled. They had agreed to the sessions because it entertained both. Reid was soft, although he just showed this side to Henry and Emma, and still felt bad about cursing an entire population to a land they knew nothing about and cursed them to forget and be miserable. Emma on the other hand felt often like she or her opinion wouldn't matter to others although she saved them from the curse. Men looked down at her because she was a woman. Everyone but Reid did it. He respected her and treated her like a queen. Whatever she wanted. She got it. He made sure of it. So both easily could slip in their roles. He the bad pet who needed to be punished and Emma the cold mistress who trained her pet.

Since Reid and Emma became a couple Emma's parents didn't spoke with her. She loved the enemy. She wasn't a true Charming anymore. Henry had been thrilled about the news. His father had become so much better. He had redeemed himself and he treated both like they were the most important people in the world. "Now _you_ are thinking about something.,"Emma said and he chuckled. "Yeah. Over the past months. How my life finally became good.,"he answered and looked at her lovingly. Emma stopped him and stepped closer into his embrace. "Marry me.,"she whispered and he looked surprised. "You're sure?,"he asked her and Emma nodded. "Yes. I love you and I never want to spend a day without you anymore.,"she answered and he picked her up. "Of course I will marry you. I love you too, Emma Swan.,"he squealed and twirled around with her.

She laughed and kissed him lovingly before he put her down again. "It's not stupid that I don't have a ring for you?,"Emma asked and he shook his head. "We don't need rings. All we need is our love.,"he answered and she grinned. "Sometimes you are just acting gay.,"she said and he giggled. "Maybe? Or I just have the feminine side you are missing.,"he answered and she playfully smacked his arm. "I'm hungry.,"she said and he smiled. "I know.,"he answered and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You thought about a wedding date already, or will you just look when something is free?" "I know it sounds silly but I always wanted to marry on the 20. September...,"she said and he looked at her questionably. "Why the 20th September?,"he asked and she smiled shyly. "Because one day after that autumn begins and we are saying goodbye to the summer with the best day of our lives?,"she answered shyly.

"That's a cute explanation.,"he said and Emma snuggled closer to him. They entered the diner where Ruby waved at them. Emma felt a pang of jealousy run through her every time Ruby smiled at Reid. He had confessed to her that he had slept with Ruby a few times before Emma was in town and she still saw the lingering looks of Ruby towards Reid, although he ignored Ruby almost completely and just looked at Emma with love in his eyes. Reid saw Emma's angry look and kissed her cheek. "I love you and not her, Emma.,"he said and she turned her head. "You know me much too good.,"she answered and he smiled. "Because I love YOU and ONLY you.,"he told her and led her to a booth. They sat down and smiled at each other. "Why is she still interested in you? I mean..." "Because I cursed them?,"he asked and Emma nodded. She looked guiltily and he squeezed her hand. "Think about why you love me.,"he said and she started to blush.

"From your reaction I can say. Because of THAT.,"he answered and she sighed. "You are mine.,"she snapped slightly. "That I am." Granny came over to them and looked questionably at Emma who nodded. Granny smiled. "Congratulations you two.,"she said and Reid smiled. "Thanks, Granny. And directly my question, will you be my best woman?,"he asked and Granny nodded with a big smile. "I sure will. How could I say no to my little boy?,"she answered and he pouted slightly. "I'm not little.,"he said and stood up. He hugged her tightly while he lifted her up and he heard her squeal and Emma's laugh. He put her down again and kissed her cheek.

Granny had become like his mother since Henry had gotten his book. She made him smile and protected from the angry town mob after the curse had been broken. He sat down again. "I take it that you will want your usual?,"she asked and he nodded before he looked at Emma who shook her head. "I might try the same as Reid today.,"she said and both looked at her surprised. Granny nodded and walked to the kitchen. "Everything alright?,"Reid asked and Emma sighed. "I feel like I'm getting fat...,"she answered and Reid chuckled softly. "You look absolutely hot, Emma. And I think that you look a bit too THIN so don't worry, Em. You look perfect the way you are and you will always look perfect to me.,"he kissed her hands and she smiled. "Still. I crave salad today." "Okay.,"he answered with a soft smile and heard another sigh.

"Still your foot?,"he asked her and she nodded. He pulled her leg on his lap and softly messaged her foot softly. She sighed contently and he smirked. "I have to rub your feet every day when we are married I guess. Or am I wrong?,"he asked and her grin told him everything. "I suppose I should buy lotion than." She nodded and exhaled deeply. "I wash my hands before dinner now.,"he said when Granny came back and Emma nodded. He disappeared shortly into the toilet. Ruby followed him quickly. Reid was just drying his hands when he felt hands on his hips. He looked up into the mirror and saw Ruby behind him. "Ruby! What are you doing?,"he asked and turned around.

"We had so much fun back then.,"Ruby said and ran a hand over his chest. "I don't love you, Ruby. The only person I love and will ever love is Emma. All WE had was sex and I didn't felt anything while having it with you. I like you as friend but nothing more.,"he answered and pushed her hands away. "But Reid... I know you loved what I did to you. You loved how flexible I was. How I could bent into every position you wanted me. You loved how hard you could fuck me.,"she whispered into his ear and licked it. He closed his eyes.

_"Mhm... Ruby...,"he moaned when Ruby started sucking his cock. Ruby chuckled and bobbed her head up and down. "Fuck...,"he gasped and grabbed her head. He thrusted deeper and smiled. Ruby pulled away and straddled his hips. Reid shook his head. "I want it a bit more __adventurous.,"he said and pushed her on her back. He bent her legs so that they were next to her head and then pushed himself deep into her. She moaned and smiled happily. "Fuuck! Reid! You are fucking good...,"she moaned and he grinned. He kissed her and she smiled. "Please! Please fuck me harder!" Reid thrusted harder and harder. Ruby's moans increased._

"I want to marry Emma. I want to have more children with her. She is my one and only and not you. Why can't you just accept that?" He shook his head and walked away. Ruby looked down saddened. "You got everything?,"she snapped at Snow who had hid in a stall. "Yes. And soon Emma will realize that Reid is just an ass and she will stop loving him.,"Snow said and they left the restroom.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Reid returned to Emma who was already eating through his own salad. He sat down in front of her and he chuckled. "I think I need to order a second salad.,"he said and kissed her softly before he got up and walked over to Granny. "Hey Granny. May I have a second salad. Emma ate mine.,"he asked Granny who looked up surprised and at Emma. "It's strange, isn't it?,"Granny asked and he shrugged. "I can't say a thing against it. It's better if she eats healthy.,"he answered and Granny placed a new plate in front of him. "Thanks, Gran." "No problem, sweetheart. Wait a second." He looked at her expectingly.

"We want to collect money for the new orphanage and thought about a car washing but we still need some good-looking men..." "And you want me to help?,"he asked her amused and she nodded. "I know that you have a good build body. Emma is always telling about it." "I'm not shy about my body. But I belong to Emma. Everything belongs to her. I should ask her before I accept.,"he told her and Granny smiled. "You are much too good sometimes.,"she said and Reid smiled. "Thanks.,"he walked back to the table and sat down. "Tasty?,"he asked and she nodded. "God. Why didn't you tell me that it was that good?,"Emma asked and Reid laughed. "I told you but you never believed me, Em.,"he answered.

Then he cleared his throat. "Granny asked me if I could help their charity program." "And?,"Emma asked and looked at him confused. "It's a car washing where i probably have to be without a shirt.,"he answered and she shrugged. "If you want to help her than do it. I have no problem with it.,"Emma told her and he smiled. "For what is it?" "The orphanage you let me build.,"he said and Emma smiled. "It's nice that she supports me.,"Emma said and stole a piece of chicken from his plate. He fake gasped and than grinned. "Thief.,"he said and she stuck out her tongue to him. They finished eating and gave Granny a good tip before they left and walked away from the diner.

"Uhm...Reid?,"she started. "Yes, Em?" "Could we buy pregnancy tests?,"she asked quietly and he stopped. "You think... think you're... pregnant?,"he asked and Emma bit her lip. She nodded and watched him. He pulled her against him and lifted her up happily. "That would be so fantastic!,"he said and kissed her deeply. "We don't know yet.,"Emma said and he shrugged. "I still love you.,"he answered and led her to the drug store. They bought a few tests and walked quickly back home. "I'm nervous...,"she said and he smiled. "Me too but no matter what the result is we will do just fine.,"he told her. They arrived and Emma quickly did the test. It was probably the longest 2 minutes she ever had and she gasped when she saw the result. Pregnant. Again. Reid entered the bathroom and looked at her softly.

"Are you alright?,"he asked and she nodded hesitantly. She gave him the test and he looked at it. Then his smile brightened. They watched each other for a long time until Emma started crying and he pulled her in his arms. "I love you.,"he whispered and rocked her. "H-how can we r-raise a b-baby and b-b-be good parents when my own d-doesn't want me...,"she sobbed and he kissed her forehead before he pulled her on his lap so that she straddled him. "I love you and we will make great parents and don't worry. We will get together with your parents again if it's so important for you.,"he said and nuzzled their noses. "Sleep with me.,"Emma said and Reid shook his head. "No. Not when you are upset.,"he told her and stroked her cheek. "Tomorrow. But not now when you have a breakdown.,"he kissed her nose and she smiled with watery eyes.

"You are smelling.,"she said and buried her face in his chest. "Good or bad?,"he asked and she moaned. "Good. Definitely..." He chuckled. "You want my shampoo?,"he asked and Emma pinched his hip. He squeaked and quickly flung her on her back but lowered her softly down on the bed before he caressed her cheek. "You almost tricked me.,"he said and kissed her lips before he pulled away. "But you smell so good.,"Emma pouted and he took off his shirt and tossed it to her with a smirk. She caught it and breathed in his scent. She took off her own shirt before she pulled his much too big shirt over her head. She grinned and he shook laughing his head.

"I'm changing in my sportswear and go for a run in the park. Maybe if you calmed down then...,"he said and winked at her. Emma smiled. "Hurry up!,"she said and he grinned. "I'll try my best, Em.,"he said and slipped in his sports pants. He put on another shirt and kissed her goodbye. He started his jog when he suddenly saw Snow. He ran over to her and she pulled her knife. "Woah! I don't want to harm you. We need to talk.,"he said and lifted his hands assuringly. "Why should I want to talk to you? You stole my daughter.,"Snow hissed and he sighed. "I love your daughter, Snow. And she loves me. We want to marry. I thought you might want to know that...,"he told her and shook his head. "All I want is you accepting us. Hell, she had a mental breakdown because she is afraid that she will never be able to raise her children when her own parents hate her. She freaking loves you and you abandon her. And this time it you do it willingly.,"he said and shook his head.

Snow tried to say something but was speechless. Pregnant. Marriage. Emma was starting to settle down with Reid and wanted them to be with them. "She is pregnant?,"she asked hesitantly and he nodded. "Yes. We just found out... she cried, Snow. She fucking cried. And I can't see her cry. She is the love of my life and you are kicking her away like she is trash...,"he answered and Snow looked down. "I...uh... will think about it...,"she said and he nodded. He continued his jog and sighed. Maybe it was good what he did. Maybe hell would break loose now. He returned home and walked upstairs. He saw Emma sleeping on the bed with his shirt clutched tightly in her hands and his pillow in her arms.

He smiled and showered quickly before he slipped in his shorts and then slipped behind her under the blanket. He felt her hand grabbing his and her content sigh. "Much too long.,"she mumbled and he smiled. "I talked with Snow. I told her that it is her decision if she wants to be part of our smart family. But then there won't be a turning back.,"he told her and kissed her shoulder. She turned around and kissed him. "Repaying.,"she just said and slipped under the blanket with her head.

He moaned when she pulled out his cock and stroked him. She put him between her lips and slowly put more of him in her mouth. He thrusted up slowly and cupped the back of her head with his hand. Soon Emma was bobbing up and down and he was shouting her name like a mantra. He came and she smiled slightly. She put his cock in his pants and crawled up again. "Thanks, baby.,"he said and they snuggled.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next days were quiet and they enjoyed each other. But three days after the pregnancy revelation a man called Emma dumb and worthless. She was seething and arrested him before she drove to Reid's office again. She entered and he looked up again. "Cancel your appointments for the next two hours and then take off your clothes,"she hissed and he nodded. He told his secretary who quickly cancelled everything and then he gave her the day off. He returned and undressed quickly before he kneeled in front of her.

"Today you will get a heavy spanking pet"she said and he nodded. "Why, mistress?" "Because one of your kind insulted me. Bad for you. You will take the consequences of other men's misbehavior. And now be a good pet and bent over to the desk and spread your legs,"Emma said but didn't knew that Snow watched them. Snow moaned unwillingly when she saw his big long cock dangling between his legs and rubbed her clit. She watched how her own daughter undressed and put on a huge strap-on and took a flogger and a whip.

"How does it feel to be blamed for the stupidity of others,"Emma asked and hit his ass with the flogger before she hit him with the whip on the same spot. "Good... If this is the result, mistress,"he said and she laughed. "I bet it does. Any explanation why your kind are a bunch of idiots? I could fuck them all as easily. I know that I can fuck you to a boneless puddle who does anything I want,"she said and spanked him all over the ass and back. He was trembling by now. Snow was rubbing herself faster as she watched how his cock got to his erected state.

Emma smeared some lube on her strap-on and slowly pushed into his ass until he thrusted back at for indicating to get deeper. Snow watched them shocked. She never tried sex like this and now she got witness of it. She watched how deep and fast Emma fucked Reid and sighed bitterly. They needed to break up. Soon. Snow watched how Emma came and pulled out. "I love you, Reid,"she said and he turned around and kissed her. Emma gripped his cock and stroked it. She smiled seductively.

He switched positions and ripped away the strap-on before he entered her pussy. Emma sighed contently and leaned against him. Snow was confused. Every time she came earlier than Charming he had to jerk off because she wouldn't be in mood anymore. But Emma spread her whorish legs for him and let him enter her. But Snow thought he would be rougher. He pulled Emma softly against him and thrusted softly in her. She was moaning and smiling at him. Then Emma came with a loud moan and it didn't took long for him to follow.

They snuggled closer and kissed softly. "Thank you,"Emma said and he smiled. "You're welcome, baby." He answered and pulled away. He got some chips and walked back to Emma who smiled delighted. He held them to her and she started eating before they kissed again. "I love you. You always know what I need when." She said and kissed him happily. "You are the Queen of my heart. I want to make you happy, honey,"he answered and held her close. She started crying. "I never was anything to anyone... Not even my own parents..,"she sobbed and he shook his head.

"They love you. They abandoned you because of me. Not because they don't love you... I'm sorry..,"he sighed and Emma shook her head. "If they don't love you they don't love me. You are a part of my soul." She told him and he held her and rocked her. "And you part of mine,"he told her and kissed her forehead. "How about we go to the rabbit hole? Dancing and stuff?" He knew that she wanted to release some more tension and she often did that with dancing at home. "You want to go dancing,"Emma asked surprised and he ran his hand over her sides.

"I know you want to,"he told her and she smiled happily. "I love you so freaking much... and... and I think even without my parents we will be able to raise our baby,"Emma answered and Reid smiled lovingly. "I don't doubt that you are a great mother. It's you who was doubting, Emma. In my opinion I never saw a better mother than you,"he answered and gave her his sport shirt.

"How do you know that I want your sport shirt,"she asked and quickly slipped in his shirt. "Because I know that you hate this blouse,"he answered and kissed her shoulder softly before he bent down to collect his shorts. Emma pinched his ass and he squealed surprised. He slipped into his shorts and turned around. "If you don't watch out I will have to make love to you again,"he answered and she smiled. "Okay,"Emma answered and he grinned. "Afterwards. I heard what you normally do. Make a girl drunk and then sleep with her before you leave her in the bed and walk back home,"he answered and Emma giggled. "Then make me drunk and sleep with me,"Emma said and gripped his collar. "As you wish, baby,"he answered and kissed her. Her hands ran over his abdomen and she smiled. "I love them,"she said and he chuckled.

"Just for you, baby,"he answered and he put his clothes on. Emma quickly slipped in her jeans and put on her high-heels. "Can we go home first to change my shoes,"she whined and he grinned. "Good thing that I'm always prepared,"he told her and she raised an eyebrow. "Just follow me, love." He took her hand and led her out of the office which he locked. They walked to his car and he opened the trunk. Emma smiled and quickly took her boots and slipped into them. "You are even more organized than I..,"she said and Reid grinned at her. "Like I said. You are the Queen of my Heart and I want to make you happy,"he answered and brushed some hair out of her face. He opened the car door and she quickly slipped in. He closed her door and the trunk before he got in himself.

He drove to the rabbit hole and got out before he opened her door and held her a hand. Emma took it and he pulled her out of the car. "Get in, beautiful lady,"he said and kissed her softly. She winked and walked to the bar while he closed the car door and locked it. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "Ruby..,"he said annoyed. "What do you want?" "What are you doing here? Without Emma..,"Ruby asked and placed a hand on Reid's chest. He brushed her hand away. "Emma is in the bar already. I would never go drinking without her,"he answered and stepped past her and to the entry. "Wait,"Ruby shouted and caught up with him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

She pulled him to her and kissed him. Exactly the moment Emma exited the bar again. She saw how Ruby pulled Reid against her. Anger flared in her but vanished slowly when she saw how Reid pushed Ruby back. "Stop that shit! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I love Emma! With my whole heart! You are her best friend and try to steal her fiancé? That's disgusting! Stay away from me and Emma! And don't dare you to touch or kiss me ever again! We are DONE,"he snapped and poked her every time into the shoulder. He wanted to walk into the bar when he felt arms encircling him and hugging him tightly. He smelled Emma and looked at her blonde mane.

He hugged her back and sighed. "I love you, Emma. No one else,"he told her and she nodded. "I know,"she answered and kissed him softly. She turned to Ruby. "Fuck off or I break you face, bitch,"Emma said hatefully and Ruby trotted away saddened. Emma pulled him to the bar and sighed. "Why can't she be happy for us?" Snow called Ruby and they met at Snow's apartment. She led Ruby in the room and showed her a faked tape and a voice memo. "That will be on Emma's computer tomorrow,"Snow said and Ruby sighed. "Fuck this shit. You can't do that to your own child! How can you,"Ruby said and stood up. She was angry at Snow and at herself for being a bitch. She just left Snow alone.

**TBC...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Emma watched the video and heard the voice memo and her heart broke. How could Reid do that to her? She stood up and stormed into the office angrily. It wasn't helping that Ruby was just coming out of the office. Emma punched Ruby in the face before she stormed past her and into the office. "Emma!"Reid said relieved. "Snow..." But he couldn't finish his sentence.

Emma kicked him hard in the balls and then punched his face. He groaned and looked up. "I hate you. You won't see this child and I promise you that you won't see Henry ever again! You bastard! How could you cheat with her and pretend you would love me? It's sickening!"Emma shouted and slapped him again before she stormed out.

Reid fell on his knees and started crying. Everything was destroyed. The love of his life. His true love. She never wanted to talk to him again. His secretary found him an hour later sobbing on the ground and she called Granny who quickly came over. She took him to her house and he curled up on her couch. He didn't left this place for four days until Henry came.

"Did you do it?"Henry asked and he shook his head. "I could never hurt her... I would rather die than hurt her."Reid sobbed and Granny entered the room. "He is laying there since 4 days... since your mother broke up with him. If it wasn't for me he would have stayed in the office crying there..."Granny told him and Henry sighed.

"Why would Ruby do that?"Henry asked saddened. "I didn't...just at the beginning... I... I never thought that Snow would pull that shit... I... I love Reid but... but I know that I'm not the woman who makes him happy and Snow didn't wanted to listen. She faked a tape and then... then this happened. And Emma won't talk to me... she doesn't even listen..."Ruby answered and Henry turned around.

He walked over to her and slapped her. "YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY!"he shouted at her but didn't saw how Reid poofed away behind them. He pulled out his phone after he had poofed. He stood in front of his car. He dialed Emma's number.

"I know that you don't want to talk to me ever again... but before I go I need to tell you something. I never cheated on you. Ask Ruby. Ask everyone... I just love you... and even if you don't believe me that, believe that I love you and no one else... I transferred our house to you completely... the adoption papers are signed...my money... is yours...I give you everything I still own... I know that it hurts for you to listen or to see me so I am going... i will leave this town... go somewhere where I can't hurt people ever again... I'm sorry."he said and hung up. He climbed into his car and slowly started to drive.

Ruby who had seen what Reid had done ran to Emma. She had to confess everything. She found Emma with her phone in her hand and she grabbed her harshly before she could do anything else. "You need to listen to me now and I won't accept a no."Ruby snapped at Emma who looked at her shocked.

"Reid loves you. He never cheated on you... it was Snow... she faked a video and this memo. It was the whole opposite. He talked this shit about me. That he doesn't love me because he wants to marry YOU and have children with YOU! I'm sorry..." She felt Emma's slap and gasped. "Get him back!" Emma looked at her car. "He is about to do something stupid."Ruby screamed and Emma hurried to her car and quickly drove to the town line.

Reid was standing in front of the line and was staring at the picture of him and Emma's first date. He was crying and looked up again. He would never hurt anyone ever again. He just needed to step over the town line. "Stop!"Emma shouted behind him and he stiffened. He turned around and looked at Emma who was standing now in front of him. "Stop."she said and wiped his tears away. "Why?"he asked and she smiled watery. "Because I know the truth now."she told him. "And I'm a bitch." "No... you aren't."Reid said and Emma cupped his cheek. "How could I doubt you even a second? All this time... you treated me like a queen. You loved me with your whole heart... and I doubted you... I'm sorry, Reid..."she told him and he kissed her softly.

"I love you."Reid whispered. "I love you too."Emma answered and sighed. They stood in a soft embrace. "You would really give up everything for me so that I can be happy?" "Yes."Reid answered and Emma smiled. "I would do that too..."she said and he nodded. "I know, honey." "Snow will never be allowed in the range of Henry and our baby ever again. She won't be at the wedding and certainly she won't be teaching our son."Emma said and Reid nodded.

He kissed her and lifted her up. "You smell."Emma said and Reid smiled. "I was more like a corpse than like a human..."he told her and she hugged him. "I know... me too."she whispered and tugged him to the cars. "Come on. Let's go home." They drove back home where Granny was waiting with Henry.

Granny shouted at Emma for a few minutes before she calmed down again and hugged Reid. "You are still helping me?"Granny asked and Reid nodded. "Yes. As long as I am allowed."Reid answered and looked to Emma. "We have to switch roles for a long time now, Reid... I was unforgivable... Do it. Help Granny."Emma told him and he smiled softly. He kissed her softly.

**TBC...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Last chapter **

Reid was standing next to Emma who had put on shorts and a top, and took off his shirt. Emma saw how women started to look at Reid. He may have cursed them all to this land but they still found him hot as hell and he had redeemed himself. He was a good guy now. And paired that with being hot he was almost popular. They started the car washing and soon there were a lot more women than men. Reid winked at Emma while he was leaning over a car and cleaned it. The woman in the car was no one else than Snow but he hadn't looked into the car.

He was cleaning it until he saw who was in there. He jumped away from the car and looked at her disgusted. Snow got out of the car and Emma finally saw it too. She stalked over to Snow and punched her. Reid quickly pulled her against him. "No, Emma. Don't hurt her... you are more worth than her." "She made me believe that YOU would be fucking Ruby! She deserves every fucking punch!"Emma screamed and he leaned to her ear. "Think about our baby."he whispered and she tried to calm down.

She looked at Snow angrily. By now a small crowd gathered around them. "I'm disgusted to be your daughter. Gladly you sent me away! How could you try to destroy the true love of your own daughter? Just because you are jealous? Reid and I love each other. Why can't you just be happy?"Emma asked and Snow looked down. "Because YOU don't deserve HIM! I loved him first! He was MINE!"Snow shouted. "I was NEVER yours! Because of you I almost lost my true love TWICE now!"Reid snapped. "I don't love you! I liked you as little girl... as my little sister but I could never like you more than that!" Emma leaned against Reid and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Why can't you be just happy for me once? For your own daughter? Why?"he sounded disappointed and wrapped his arms around Emma too. Snow sighed and then got back in her car. She drove off without another word. The crowd looked at them and Reid sighed. He kissed Emma's head. "I love you."he said. "I love you too."Emma said. "I want to make something public."Reid started and everyone perked their ears. "Emma and I will be married on the 20th June. And I swear that if one person just tries to split us up will feel my wrath... no one will break Emma and me up ever again. I'm Emma's and no one else's . Understood?"he said and they nodded.

"Good."he returned to his old place and continued his job. Emma and the other people followed his example and picked their work up too. In the evening Granny, Reid, Henry and Emma were sitting in the diner and Granny was counting the earned money. She smiled brightly. "Reid, you need to do that more often. Thanks to you we earned 27.864 Dollars today. That is at least a whole new room for the orphanage."Granny said and kissed his cheek. He smiled. "Thanks, Mom."he told her and Granny started crying. She hugged him and he held her close until she was okay once again.

He smiled softly and slightly confused. "Are you alright?"he asked and she nodded. "It's just the first time in over 4 decades that someone called me Mom."Granny said and wiped her tears away. He grinned. "Well, you are, aren't you? You protected me. You fed me. You helped me over a heartbreak...that's what a mother does."he answered and they smiled at each other. Ruby entered the diner and froze. "I... Uh... I go again..."she said and quickly turned around.

Emma nodded at Reid who stood up. "Wait."he said and Ruby stopped. "Come here." Ruby walked over to him. He cupped her cheek softly before he pulled her in for a hug. Ruby was confused but leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry."Ruby sobbed and he nodded. "I know but we forgive you. Just don't pull this shit ever again."Reid told her and Ruby nodded.

He led Ruby to the table and they all watched Emma and what she would do. She slapped Ruby and then hugged her tightly. "Bitch."she whispered and cried into Ruby's neck. "I'm sorry, Emma."Ruby answered. She just felt Emma nodding. "So, cut that crying shit. We need to plan the room."Granny said and they all sat down. Sure it was a bit weird but Ruby avoided looking at Reid and Emma was grateful for that.

Later that night Reid,Henry and Emma returned home and Henry stopped. "Mom... Dad... I have to tell you something."Henry started and his parents looked at him concerned. "Whatever it is we won't be angry."Emma said and Reid nodded. "You will because it was forbidden to Dad's time!"Henry said and started crying. "Whatever it is, Henry. We love you and never abandon you. Tell us. I often broke laws etc."Reid told him and Henry took a deep breath.

"I... I like boys..."he mumbled and Reid shrugged. "Okay."he said and Henry looked at him shocked. "You.. Are really not angry?"he asked and Reid shook his head. He kneeled down in front of Henry. "I wanted to marry a man when I was 18, Henry. You being gay don't bother me. You are still my little prince."he told him and kissed his forehead. Henry hugged him and Emma smiled.

"Just because we are in a straight relationship doesn't mean that we don't like gays. If Reid would be a Regina I would still lover her because he would be my true love. Just in a female body."Emma said and Reid smiled. "Look, honey. We won't hate you for being yourself. Live your life and be happy. Thanks for your trust telling us that."Reid added and Emma nodded. "Dad?" "Yes, Henry?"Reid asked. "Would you tell me the story between you and your.. fiancé... before you had to marry Snow's mother?"Henry asked and Reid looked to Emma who nodded. "Sure."he answered and led them to the living room.

_"Daniel."Reid breathed out when he saw his fiancé. "Are you ready?" Daniel nodded and Reid pulled him against her. "I love you."Daniel said and Reid smiled softly. "I love you too."he answered and they kissed each other softly. "Let's get our happy ending." He intertwined his hand with Daniel's and they walked a few steps towards the exit when suddenly Reid's mother Cora stood in front of them. "You wanted to leave without a note?"Cora asked and pushed the two men backwards. She locked the doors and sighed. "You wouldn't have let us go."Reid said and got up again. Daniel was standing behind him and had placed a hand on his hip._

_"But I love you."Cora said and Reid sighed. "I love you too, mother , but I won't marry the queen. I love Daniel and that's it."Reid answered. "You don't know what real love is. Love can't exist between two men or women. Whatever you feel is unnatural. But I will cure you. And then you will be king."Cora said and Reid growled. "It's not! If you would truly love me then you would leave us alone!"Reid answered and Cora sighed. "Okay."she breathed out and the two relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry, Reid."she said and Reid nodded slowly. "It's alright, mother... just... just let us go."he answered and she nodded. "Just a last... hug?"Cora asked and Reid practically ran into his mother's arms._

_Cora gasped. She never felt this affection from anyone. Reid always hugged her lovingly when he was allowed to but it was never like that. She kissed his cheek and he stepped next to her. Cora slowly walked towards Daniel with a friendly smile. "Take good care of my boy."she said and arrived in front of him. "I will, Cora. I will always protect Reid."Daniel answered and Cora sighed. "That's a pity."she said and ripped his heart out before she crushed it to dust. "Daniel!"Reid screamed and ran to Daniel. He cradled him in his arms and kissed him on the lips. "Daniel... don't leave me... Don't leave me..."he whimpered._

Reid broke down crying. Emma pulled him in her arms and soothed him softly. "She is gone, Reid. She won't come close to anyone ever again. We are safe."Emma whispered and looked at Henry who was pale. "I meant a happy story, dad... I... sorry."he mumbled and Reid looked up. "It's alright, my little prince. I... I think I just wanted to show you that we won't be angry if you decide to bring a boy to this house someday."Reid answered and wiped his tears. "I love you, Dad."Henry whispered.

"And no matter how hard anyone tries to break you two up. You will defeat them all because you are strong. You share true love. You are everything." Henry added and his parents smiled at him lovingly. "Because of you. If it wouldn't be for you we wouldn't be together. You are everything."Emma answered and Reid nodded. "Yes. Because of you we are strong."he added to Emma's statement and they smiled happily. No matter what would come the three of them would be together and only together they were strong.

**The End?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, you get an Epilogue :* **

"You may kiss your bride now.",the priest said and Reid pulled Emma against himself and kissed her deeply. "Mrs. Swan.",Reid smiled happily and Emma grinned. "Mr. Swan.",she answered and Reid lifted her up carefully. He twirled them around and then put her down softly. He softly cupped Emma's stomach and smiled even brighter. He kissed her once again and the people in the ball room started clapping and cheering. Reid led Emma on the dance floor and the song 'unconditionally by Katy Perry' turned on.

Emma wrapped her arms around Reid's neck and just let him lead. All they did was staring in each other's eyes lovingly. "I'm so happy that you are finally my wife.",he whispered and she smiled brighter. "I'm happy that I found you.",Emma answered and Reid nodded slowly. "Me too.",he breathed out and listened to the song. _"I'll take your bad days with your good, walk through the storm I would, I do it all because I love_ you.",Reid sung along quietly and Emma smiled. _"I will love you unconditionally."_,Emma sung too and Reid smiled. They kissed passionately and the other couples slowly joined them on the dance floor.

When the song ended Granny came to them and Reid chuckled amused. "May I have that dance?",she asked and Reid looked at Emma who nodded with a smile. "Sure, Mom.",she said and Granny smiled. Emma had started to call her mom since they finally agreed whose name they would take. Granny took over and they danced. "I hope you finally found your happy end.",Granny said and Reid smiled down at her. "I think I really found it this time.",Reid answered and looked over to Emma who hesitantly took the hand of her father who softly pulled her against her and danced with her. "I'm sorry, Emma.",David said and Emma looked up at him confused.

"What?" She asked andDavid sighed. "That... that I didn't stop your mother... I was never against your relationship with Reid... to be honest he is pretty nice when he is not trying to avenge someone.",David said and Emma smiled softly. "I told you that much too often than that it could be your idea now, Dad.",Emma said and he hugged her. "I have a divorce with your mother. Next month I'm single again.",he said and Emma looked up to him. "Really?",she asked and he nodded. "Yes, she may be my true love but what she did to you... it's unforgivable and I don't want to be with her anymore.",he told her and she smiled softly. "Thank you.",she just answered and leaned against him. They looked over to Reid and Granny who were laughing happily until Ruby came to them.

Emma tensed slightly but Ruby didn't ask Reid but Granny who nodded smiling. But Reid wasn't alone that long Tink walked over to him and he smiled at her. Emma started to feel jealous until she heard her father whisper to her. "He won't cheat on you. He loves you and only you. Tink is his best friend.",he told her and Emma raised an eyebrow. "She is an exact copy of me.",Emma said and sighed. "Yeah, maybe but I'm sleeping with her. She is not a cheater.",David told her and Emma gasped. "You are sleeping with Tinkerbell?",Emma asked shocked and he nodded. "She is beautiful. She is funny. She is smart. And she is definitely not as cruel as your mother.",David said and had a dreamy look on his face.

"How long are you already in love with her?",Emma asked and he sighed. "I think since she let Reid go again… She was kind to me. She knew that I was poisoned and she took care of the wound.",he told her and Emma smiled softly. "I shouldn't be so jealous all the time… It's just… what if someone is better than me and takes him away? There are so many women who are better than me.",Emma answered and David cupped her cheek. "He enacted a curse because his first love was killed before he could marry him. And now he married you, Emma. What does that say?",David asked.

"That… that…" "That I love you more than anything and I would enact thousands of curses to avenge you.",Reid said and Emma turned around. Tink was leaning against him and then stepped into David's embrace. She kissed him lovingly and smiled at Emma. "Don't think he doesn't take it serious. He would do that.",she said and Emma nodded. "I know.",Emma answered and suddenly felt a tug in her stomach.

She gasped and held her stomach. "Emma?",Reid asked concerned and she sighed. "I think Lana decided to come.",Emma groaned and Reid gasped. "We need to bring you to the hospital…",he said hysterical and David placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Reid. Your daughter won't come that fast. She will take her time. Get to the hospital calmly and don't freak out.",David told him and Reid nodded slowly. He took a deep breath. "You alright?",he asked Emma who nodded with a smile.

"We will tell them.",Tink said and the couple nodded gratefully. Reid led Emma out of the ball room towards his car. He drove her over to the hospital and Whale directly gave them a room. Tink and David got onto the podium where Emma and Reid got wedded and David took a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen. Your hosts had to go so either you celebrate without damaging anything or you leave now and we will repeat this on a better day.",he explained and the people murmured.

"Where are they?",a woman asked and David smiled. "Emma's water broke. They are on their way to the hospital to give birth to my granddaughter.",he answered and he never looked more proud than in that moment. Tink took his hand and smiled. The crowd smiled and someone turned off the music. They cleaned everything up while Granny, David, Henry, Ruby and Tink made their way to the hospital. "How is my mom?",Henry asked and Tink ran a hand through his hair softly. "She will be fine. With your father by her side she will be always fine.",Tink said and Henry sighed.

"I hope so…",he answered and Tink smiled. "I know your father for a long time, Henry. He would die for her if that means you three would survive.",Tink told him and he nodded slowly. David wrapped his arm around Tink's waist and kissed her cheek. They arrived at the hospital and sat down on waiting chairs. Henry was soon asleep in Granny's lap, Ruby was leaning against Granny and Tink was straddling David's lap and kissing him heatedly. Whale came to them and smiled softly. Tink and David separated and looked at him expectingly.

"They are fine. Mother and daughter are fine. Reid is somehow more exhausted than Emma but everything is alright otherwise.",Whale said and they sighed relieved. "Can we see them now?",Granny asked and Whale nodded. "Room 108.",he said and they smiled amused at the irony. The exact same number where the ruthless Evil King had lived was now born a small loving child of true love by the same redeemed person. They entered the room and smiled at the picture in front of them.

Reid was sitting next to Emma who was breastfeeding the little bundle in her arms. Reid covered most part of the two of them with his muscular body and was watching them with love in his eyes. "How is she?",David asked and they looked up. "Good. She is a small healthy little wonder with Emma's stomach.",Reid answered and Emma giggled. Henry who had been carried by Granny woke up and looked to them. "Mom. Dad.",he said happily and jumped onto the bed.

Reid pulled him between him and Emma. "That's your little sister Lana.",Reid introduced the little bundle to Henry who stared at him with blue eyes. "She has blue eyes.",Henry said and looked at Emma confused. "Every little baby has blue eyes. I had blue eyes too at my birth.",Reid explained and Henry nodded slowly. "Oh.. okay.",he answered and laid down his head.

The rest of the group stayed for an hour before they left the happy family alone. But as soon as they left another person entered the room. The group looked up and gasped. It was Snow and she held a dagger in her hand. Reid got up quickly and protectively covered the bed. "What do you want here?",he growled. "Well, after you destroyed my wedding so nicely I thought I needed to destroy something of you too… You could have had everything with me but you chose _her_.",Snow said disgusted and Reid growled.

"She is the most wonderful woman I've ever met and I won't allow it that you will call her any names. Go away or you feel my true wrath.",Reid threatened and Snow growled too. "Try me. You 15 thousand dollar body won't compete against me or the dark one.",Snow hissed and Gold poofed himself behind Snow. He looked uncomfortable and sad. "I'm sorry.",Gold mouthed and Reid looked at him sympathetically. "You earned 15 thousand dollar for the orphanage?",Henry asked and Reid nodded.

"Kill it.",Snow hissed and stared at the baby in Emma's arms. Gold tried to fight it but he attacked. Reid knocked him away. He placed a protection spell around the bed and tackled Snow. They fought for the dagger when suddenly a shot was heard. "Reid!",Emma shouted and tried to get to him but the spell stopped her. "No! No!",Snow screamed when Reid pulled away and held his stomach. He fell on his knees and Snow quickly got to his side. "Don't you dare to touch him, Bitch! You are the reason he is wounded!",Emma screamed and destroyed the spell. She laid Lana into Henry's arms and pushed Snow away.

Reid smiled softly at Emma. "Never listen to Snow again.",he whispered and the dagger glowed. Somehow he had taken it and Gold got up. He quickly ran over to them and placed his hand on Reid's stomach. "Dearie, dearie. You know that you shouldn't mess with angry women. Didn't I taught you that much?",he asked and they shared a small smile. "Just fix me, master.",he answered and Gold nodded softly. He healed him and pulled him up into a sitting position. "Thanks.",Reid said and Gold nodded. "You have a grandson of me still to raise. I had to.",he said and they grinned.

Suddenly they heard the gun being reloaded again. They looked up and saw Snow standing there with a gun pointed at Gold. Reid sighed tiredly and waved with his hand. The gun disappeared and Snow gasped. "I'll take care of it.",Gold told them and Reid nodded. They watched how Snow got led out of the room. Reid got up again and helped Emma back on the bed. "We have to sleep now… stressful day.",Reid said with a soft smile and Emma nodded tiredly. "I will ask a nurse to bring her to her bed." He picked Lana up and walked to a nurse he knew from the Enchanted Forest too. She took the little sleeping girl in her arms.

"We made it.",Emma said and Reid nodded. "Because we are STRONG.",he answered and they pulled Henry into their middle before they fell asleep together.


End file.
